


Katoptronophilia

by Merecel



Series: Fun Time [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecel/pseuds/Merecel
Summary: NSFW mirror sex. Soldier 76 x Reader. Pointless smut. Enjoy!





	Katoptronophilia

Sirens in the distance. People screaming. A masked man. Strong arms surround you, hold you, embrace you, protect you from the final explosion before everything goes silent.

You awoke some time later to stare up at a white stucco ceiling, a soft and plush bed beneath you. But, how did you get here? Where was here? You sat up and ran a hand through your hair, wincing as it got stuck in some tangles. At the end of the bed, on the dresser, was a mirror and you were finally able to get a good look at yourself; you were an absolute mess. Your face was covered in soot, your eyes were red and bloodshot, your hair was frazzled and messy, and your clothes reeked of smoke. Looking away from the mirror, you tried to recall the events that lead you here.

You were on vacation in El Dorado with some friends, enjoying the tourist attractions and finding a cute little cafe to have lunch. From the corner of your eyes, you saw a hooded figure dressed all in black go around the backside of the building. Your friends all thought you were crazy. Then came the gunshots, followed by an explosion. Your ears rang loud and debilitating, disorienting you as you tried to stand, collapsing to your knees as you struggled to get out of the restaurant. Glass dug into your hands and arms as you dragged yourself out of the smoke and fire, desperately seeking help or your friends.

Then, there was a man in a leather jacket, his face covered by a mask and you could only see the white of his hair. He jumped onto your back just as another explosion sounded from the kitchen, shielding you from debris and stray glass. Where was that man? Did he bring you here? You looked down at your wrists to see them bandaged and taped, no pain except a dull throbbing where the glass had been. Who had taken care of you?

You only realized then that you weren't alone when gentle grunts of discomfort came from the adjacent bathroom. It sounded like someone was hurt. Leaping off the bed, you ran to the bathroom and flung the door open to find a man leaning over the counter and trying to reach his back with a pair of tweezers. His stark white hair and red visored mask had your mouth dropping instantly. Your savior was standing before you, shirtless, covered in blood and trying to get the glass shards out of his back. His head bolted up to look at you, and you could feel his gaze pierce you, a small snarl coming from behind the mask. "Get out," he growled, moving towards the door to try and shut it in your face.

You stuck your sandaled foot out and wedged it between the door and the wall, pushing against it to keep it open. "Let me help you," you said, looking down at your wrists. "You helped me…"

"I don't need your help," he said, a pleasant chill ran down your spine at his voice. If he wasn't injured, you may have crumpled at the deep timbre.

You shoved your way in anyways, pulling the tweezers from his hand and resting one of yours against his back. He was covered in scars, some old, some new, a few glass shards stuck out but some were embedded deep under the skin. "This might hurt," you whispered, beginning to pluck out the glass as he leaned forward on the counter. If you caused him any pain or discomfort, he did not let on, and he allowed you to continue. "Thank you. For saving my life."

He looked at you in the mirror but said nothing, simply staring. After three glass shards had been pulled out and thrown in the sink, he spoke. "You're welcome," he said quietly, voice muffled by the mask.

When all the glass was out and his back was wiped clean, you looked over at the discarded jacket on the floor, a bright red 76 on a white leather canvas stuck out at you and you gasped. "You're...you're that vigilante, Soldier 76," you gasped, taking a step away from him. The rational part of your brain said if he had wanted to hurt you, he would have done so already, but instead he had carried you to safety and bandaged you.

He pushed off the counter and looked at you, walking forward until your back hit the door and closed it shut. Despite your attempts to get away, he didn't stop until he was directly in front of you, looking down and you could almost see his eyes through the red visor. "You know who I am?" he asked.

Your eyes took in his entire being, the muscled chest speckled with some white hair, scars continued to encroach on the planes of his body, some disappearing past the hem of his pants and you wondered what the rest of him looked like. Heat flared up on your face as your eyes darted back up to his, or the visor really, and you thought you heard him chuckle. "Do I scare you?" he asked, leaning forward more until he was but an inch away from your face.

You couldn't answer, your voice lost in your throat. So you shook your head instead.

He didn't seem to like that answer. His large hands shot out and banged against the door by your head, caging you in. "You should be scared," he growled, the tendons in his forearms tensing as he tried to intimidate you.

"Let me see your face," you blurted, flushing harder as your hands went up to his mask.

He was quick, snatching your wrists into one hand and pinning them against the door above your head. Liquid heat pooled between your thighs, a soft whimper coming from your lips as he pressed his body against yours to effectively keep you in place. "Why?" he questioned, his free hand resting on your waist.

"I want to see my hero," you replied, unable to resist arching your back and pushing against him so slightly.

He felt your movement, head looking down to your cleavage before up to your face. "Is that why?" he asked, obviously amused. "Or is there another reason?" You could just hear the cocky smirk behind those words, but he acquiesced and released your waist to press a button on his mask. It hissed as the sides released, falling to rest in the palm of his hand. You said nothing, but your eyes betrayed your arousal as you drank him in. Young, bright blue eyes full of mystery and wisdom, a scar down his face that only accentuated those full lips and the crooked nose. His white hair may have placed him as an old man, but his body and features told otherwise. Your breath hitched in your throat as you looked at him, itching to touch his face, but he wouldn't release you. A smirk spread across those kissable lips and you couldn't look away. "Like what you see?"

Your answer came out in a breathy tone, "Yes." He liked that answer, the smirk growing wider as he inched his lips closer to yours.

"Do you want to see more?" he pressed, angling his hips just right and pushing gently enough to feel his growing erection.

A throaty moan escaped your lips, your eyes closing shut at the sensation of his hand on your waist beginning to travel lower and grasp your hip. You whined in desperation, eager to feel those calloused fingers on your skin.

"I need an answer, soldier," he growled in your ear, a hot spike of arousal shot up your spine and down to your core.

"Yes, sir," you breathed out without thinking, only wanting to be touched by this man. This delicious, delectable specimen of a heroic man.

The hand on your waist traveled to the front of your shorts, pulling at the button and zipper until they came free, but he did not pull them down. Instead, his hand slipped over your underwear and cupped your sex, a hum of appreciation echoing in your ear. "So wet already, and we haven't even gotten started," he said, nibbling gently on your lobe.

You couldn't stop yourself from grinding against his hand, seeking friction to release the tension building inside you. Your breathing came out heavier as you tilted your head back against the door, sighing as his lips trailed over your neck. "C'mon," you whined pitifully, wiggling your fingers for emphasis.

Lips changed to teeth against your skin, dragging down over the supple flesh and, for a moment, you forgot about his hand. Until a daring finger traveled lower and moved your panties aside, brushing over your slit and causing you to whimper. "C'mon what?" he teased, running his finger over your core but not penetrating. One upward swipe and he flicked your clit, sending jolts of pleasure through your body.

"Stop teasing," you breathed, angling your head to whisper in his ear. "I can't take it."

His thick finger swiped over your clit again, going lower to push only the slightest bit inside you. "You didn't say please," he groaned. Fuck, that was hot, his voice grating in your ear and causing hot warmth to radiate around you.

"Please, sir," you whined again, being cut off as he inserted a digit inside you. You were wet and needy for him, coating his finger within a few strokes so he pushed another inside, and then stilled. "Why did you stop?" Your voice was soft, meek, desperate for him and begging to bend to his will.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked, kissing your cheek with a tenderness that contrasted greatly with his earlier roughness.

You told him your name, his fingers wiggling inside you just the tiniest bit so you're mouth opened and you gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. He was rewarding you with the tiniest bit of pleasure. But, a name for a name seemed more than fair. "Yours?"

"Jack," he replied, before smashing his lips against yours in a dominating kiss. His fingers began to move inside you, the palm of his hand grinding against your clit as he swallowed your wanton moans. The pressure began to rise steadily in your lower abdomen, unable to move away from the door and unable to cry out as he kissed you hungrily. He pushed harder, deeper, curling his fingers in search of that special spot that would send you over the edge. Trailing hot kisses to your neck, he bit down as he finally pressed against that spot, your toes curling in your sandals as you cried out for him, panting hard as you reached your peak. "Are you going to come?"

His rough voice was just about enough to send you over the edge, your head nodding vigorously as your moans grew louder. And. Then. He. Stopped. He pulled out of you, grinning evilly at your flushed and frustrated face. "Dammit, Jack!" you cursed him, trying to press your thighs together to hang onto the dwindling orgasm, but it was impossible with him positioned between your legs.

Finally, he released your wrists and leaned back, pulling your shorts and panties down in one swift tug. You threw your shirt off and tossed it in the pile of clothes, unsnapping your bra and it too went in the pile. Without hesitating, your arms went around his neck and he leaned down to grip your thighs, lifting you so your legs encircled his waist. Now the real fun could begin. Jack kissed you again, opening the door and heading to the bed. The rough fabric of his cargo pants rubbed deliciously against your swollen clit, building that momentum again that had you moaning into his mouth.

He fell on top of you on the bed, nestled securely between your thighs as he rut against you, abusing the other side of your neck with lips and teeth. You could see yourselves in the mirror, watching him grind against you, kiss you, trail a hand over your thigh to pull it up over his waist. Your moans grew louder at the sight, drawing his attention to look up but keep his face pressed against yours. "You like to watch?" he asked, the dirty secret now in the open humiliated and embarrassed you, but you liked it. "Mmm, I like that."

He pushed himself off you, trailing kisses down your neck and bare torso, placing one final kiss above your belly button before standing to look down at you. There was a glimmer in his eyes that made your stomach clench in apprehension, but your wet center clenched tighter in anticipation. Just what was he thinking?

Jack lifted you by the thighs abruptly, making you squeak in surprise, as he turned so you could face the mirror fully and he knelt to the ground between your legs. "Eyes on the mirror at all times. You look away, I stop," he said, waiting until you nodded in understanding before sucking at your nub like a parched man in the desert. You yelped in pleasured surprise, looking down at him in shock as he pulled away to look at you. His brows furrowed but there was a smirk on his lips. "Mirror."

You looked back at your reflection, his strong muscular shoulders keeping your legs apart, his white hair between your thighs as he began to lick and nip at your clit. His hot breath felt wonderful against your skin, and you felt yourself relax to enjoy the pleasure, leaning back on one hand while your other carded through his hair. He glanced up to make sure you were still looking in the mirror, and when you didn't even look down at him, his moan vibrated against you and your hand tightened in his hair, a ragged breath escaping you.

You happened a glance down and he pulled away, rough hands trailing up your thighs as he pressed soft kisses near your core. Angling himself sideways, your center came into view for you once your eyes went back to the mirror, and you could see the glint of your arousal soaking you. Jack's finger wiggled its way forward, pushing into you and eliciting a gasp from you at the sight; he began to pump inside you slowly, your hips rocking slightly with his movements, when he added another finger and you watched it disappear. "Shit," you muttered, rocking your hips harder to maintain the rhythm when he lunged forward and sucked on your clit again.

A jolt went through your body, the hand still in his hair tightened as you pulled him harder against you, feeling your climax nearing. He pushed faster, sucked harder, humming in content that sent electricity zipping up your spine. Watching him get you off was one thing, watching yourself in the mirror only heightened the pleasure as your walls began to flex around him in warning. You were close. So. Close! "Jack," you gasped through bated breath, your moans getting closer together as you felt that familiar tingle in your body, your toes curling at the impending release.

Your face was flushed and heated, spreading down your neck and over your chest- his finger curled and hit that special spot deep inside that had you tumbling over the edge, gasping for air and gripping his head tighter against you. Your legs spasmed before locking around his shoulders, keeping him from moving as he hummed against your sensitive nub to drag out your orgasm, even your slick walls tightened to keep him against you, anything to prolong the pleasure that shook your body. Your eyes were wide as you took in the reflection, your mouth open from the shock of pleasure that riddled your body, hips rocking against Jack's face as he pulled his fingers from you, toes curled and heels digging into his back before you slumped backwards with a contented sigh.

Jack leaned back and stood while licking his fingers clean, looking down at you with a smirk. "It's not over yet," he said and pulled down his bottoms, his erection no longer straining against his cargo pants; you were surprised by its size, your pussy clenching at the idea of having it inside you. "Get up." His order had you switching positions with him laying on the bed so his head was towards the mirror. It took you a moment to realize what he was doing, so distracted by his manhood that when you finally climbed on his lap and looked up, you could see yourself in all your naked glory. And you would be watching yourself fuck him now.

Resting your hands on his broad chest, you angled yourself in his lap so that his cock pressed against your folds, not penetrating but coating him in your post orgasm slick. You looked back to the mirror and watched your breasts move as you did, his rough hands reaching beneath to cup them and squeeze. He was so warm, his callouses rough but his touch was gentle, bringing your nipples to pert peaks as a shudder of desire rippled down your spine. You watched him trail his hands over your ribs and to your waist, finally stopping on your hips as he thrust up in an attempt to enter you. But you didn't let him, bringing your gaze down to him and grinning wickedly. "You don't want to play that game with me," he said in that sexy, husky voice, making you ache and yearn for him more.

You leaned back and looked in the mirror, watching his hand grip his impressive size and angle it to your waiting core. This was it! Feeling his tip prod against your lips, you lowered yourself, oh, so slowly down, watching it disappear inside you. He stretched you, a pleasant burning sensation as he filled you completely, and kept going! It heightened your pleasure at seeing yourself take all of it, tightening around him and he craned his head back as pleasure overtook him. "Fuck, you're so tight," he breathed, his hands going back to your hips and gripping them hard. Then, you began to move, gyrating against his groin to rub your clit against his pelvis, tilting your head back in pleasure. "No. Watch." His order had you looking back to the mirror again, mesmerized as he began to move you.

His rough hands on your smooth skin was exhilarating, the drag of his cock inside you was overwhelming and you fought to keep your eyes open. Jack lifted his knees so you could lean back for support, getting an even better view of him disappearing. You clenched at the sight, eliciting a hiss from the man beneath you as he bucked upwards to hit that same spot deep inside, bringing out a wanton and throaty moan from you. "Oh, I like that sound," he said with a wicked grin, tightening his hold on your hips to pull down as he thrust up again for that sound. And again. And again. Faster, and harder, your moans growing louder as you dug your nails into his muscular thighs, a building tension in your loins as he hit that spot again.

You watched yourself ride him, the man bucking beneath you to give you the ultimate pleasure, your breasts bouncing viciously as you tried to gasp for air. There was no stopping this roller coaster of pleasure as your walls tightened around him, making him hiss and groan in satisfaction to only thrust harder into you. Your face was a darker red, a thin film of sweat coated your forehead as you both picked up your pace, desperate to reach the end of the line, but you couldn't tear your eyes away from that mirror. It was like watching a porno and you were the star, the center of attention, and you had never felt so dirty and fulfilled before. His thick cock reached depths even your toys at home couldn't touch, his girth would leave you happy and sore for days to come.

His hand left your hip to drag his thumb over your swollen and sensitive clit, swiping deftly until you couldn't take it anymore. "Come," he ordered through clenched teeth. And you did. Holy shit did you come, as hard as you'd ever orgasmed before, your mouth dropping as you watched your body shudder and convulse around him. "Shit." Jack groaned beneath you as he tilted his head back, his own orgasm being pulled from him and you felt it deep inside. He shot forward to grip you around the throat, pulling your lips to his as he emptied himself into you with one last thrust. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders for support, clawing at his back as the final dregs of his release coated you and left you shaking.

The grip on your neck lessened until it was merely there, his ferocious kiss turned soft and gentle as his thumb trailed over your skin and settled on your racing pulse. Slowly, everything returned to normal as he softened inside you but didn't move, your head tilting forward to rest against his shoulder as you finally broke eye contact with the girl in the mirror. You needed to get one. You could remind yourself later.


End file.
